Ghost Of Sorrow
by PuddingWithLeg
Summary: A sorrow soul from the past. A evitable tragic story. A mysterious villain. - Rated M just to prevent future installment being too muture. Comment everything if you want to. ;)


When Peter Parker wakes up from a dream, the first thing he doesn't want to encounter is the angry face of Nick Fury.

"Parker, how many time did I need to tell you." Fury tries his best not to howl at the young superhero. "That you shouldn't sleep in a meeting!" Though he just can't hold his anger at the last part of the sentence.

"Emmmm, Director Fury. Which of your eyes sees me falling in sleep?" Peter also can't help but to make a eye joke. "You know, a sensitive person, like me, loves to listen and think at the same time. I was just closing my eyes to be more concentrative only!"

"Every eyes in this room sees you sleeping like a dead pig, Webhead." Sam, one of Peter's teammate, and a well-known Frienemy of Peter, jump to reply to Peter. "By the way, check on your mask. We can see some water stain on it."

"For your information, Nova. Spider don't spit water. They spit venom only." Peter, being the man he is, will not back off when there is a chance to beat Sam down, with his fist, of words, of course. "It left when I was practicing a new skill."

"Ha, if you are that hard..."

"Enough, you guys. Fury is going to issue us a big mission and you two are pushing this chance into a pit." Ava interrupted the silly argue between the Bothers Minus IQ. "Can at least one of you be more considerate about the other in the team?"

The heat quickly dies down between the two, and the room goes soundless once again.

"Good, then go back to the mission." Fury clicks the pointer inside his hand. A new slide containing a picture of a mysterious figure is being projected to the white wall facing the teens.

Fury points to the shown fully-armored figure. "Your target this time is Guerrilla, a highly-skilled mercenary with not much information." Fury's tone becomes more and more serious. "Skilled in assassination. One of the, if not the, best in the business. Rarely fails in mission. Never captured."

"Well, this guy does have the look of an assassin: Thin, skinny, and... thin. Bet $10 that Edward Kenway here can't even fight tie with the new Beetle." Nova put out his comment as soon as Fury finishing praised a weak enemy unreasonably. "To be honest..."

"Guerrilla has managed to escape from the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, the Thunderbolt, and the Guardian Of The Galaxy, after finished his duties," The room turns silent once again. "several times."

"How...How comes that be possible?" Ava cannot hide her surprise entirely. "All those team cannot stop this man from assassination, multiple of times?"

"How comes this dude isn't shown on S.H.I.E.L.D. most wanted list?" so is the now-surprised Nova. "What is this guy honestly?"

Fury continues his presentation. "For years, S.H.I.E.L.D. has used every method, with the help of the aforementioned team, to track down this dangerous man. However, every efforts we put in is nothing but vein. He is a complete enigma."

"Really? Nothing about him is known to us?"

"Yes, Parker. Nothing about Guerrilla is available to us. Even this blur photo of him comes from many hard works."

"Then how could we find him?"

"You are not going to find him, or capture him, Parker." Fury slowly tones down himself. "All you need to do is to scratch as much information about this guy as possible."

"But how? Are you telling us to find a needle in a stalk of hay now?"

"Wait, what is that?"

"It's called a metaphor. Buckethead. Try to learn some. It adds fun in conversations."

"I know it from the get-go, Bug. I just pretended..."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to secure details regarding his next mission." Fury ignores the childish duo and clicks the pointer once again.

"This is Guerrilla's next target: Ivan Day-Simmins, Social Minister of Russia, planned to visit the USA for a public speech ninth of July this year..."

"Ninth of July!? It's next Friday?!"

"Yes, Nova. Minister Day-Simmins is going to visit the USA this Friday, and we caught up some source about an aggressive socialist in Russia pay a bet on his head."

"Wait, does that means there will be more than one assassins on that day?" Ava starts to regret that she interrupted the boy's silly ague.

"Very unlikely. Tiger. No one in the dirty business is stupid enough to compete with Guerrilla. They want to keep their head attached."

Peter swears that he can spot a sense of eeriness in Fury's last sentence, as if a kid just find himself success in a unintentional prank. He could swear that Fury is hiding something about this "Guerrilla". However, the mouth of a governor is as secured as a closed Adamantium safe. If Fury doesn't want to talk about it, Peter is ran out of ways to open it.

"Just believes that there is not ill intention in Fury" Peter's Spidey Sense seemingly agrees with him too.

"Furthermore, there will be other teams to protect Minister Day-Simmins." Fury elaborates his plan for the team. "All you need to do is to patrol the square Minister planned to give out the speech, and report any unknown presented afterward."

"Patrolling?! But Fury, we have only three guys in the team for the moment. How could we patrol a square by our own?"

Ava is right, though Peter. Danny is on his way back to Kun Rl'un. Luke, Amadeus and Flash is on a oversea mission. Cloak and Digger was summoned by Dr. Strange since last month. Ka-Zar and Triton was on a mission to capture Taskmaster, and just being launched to outer space. Doreen, well, being herself, was being sent back in time all in a sudden by a newly introduced villain - Dues Ex Machina. There's only three of them left in the team in the moment!

"Don't worry, team. I've got that covered." said Fury in a calm voice.

The door to the tri-carrier's corridor slipped open, revealing a figure walking into the room.

"Teams. Welcome your new teammates."


End file.
